


Bound Standstill

by Skyeec2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, pitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Reasons why Gamzee's both a great and terrible pitch mate 1-9: he's just a little shit, literally nothing else.





	Bound Standstill

**Author's Note:**

> I hate titles, so much. screm soft at them

Quiet, nothing aside from the breathing of two trolls in the room, one steady and calm, deep rhythmic motions of the rise and fall of his chest and the other quicker, shallow, tinged with just the side of annoyance, patience lost and the troll ready to lose what little patience he had left.

“Are you really just going to stay there?” Equius snapped finally, baring his teeth at the other troll, unable to do anything more with how Gamzee has bound his arms behind him. “I have other things that require my attention, as I know you’re aware. I can’t just spend all night humouring you.”

“Sure you can,” Gamzee’s vague dismissal did nothing to ease Equius’ annoyance, if anything making him snarl softly at the other troll. “S’all what you’re for ain’t it? Serving your highblood however a motherfucker be wanting you to?” Gamzee paused, a sharp smile twisting his mouth as he cocked his head, eyes blinking slow and uncaring at the other. “You ain’t got no better place to be than doing what I want of ya.”

“Gamzee – !”

“Ah, ah,” a boney finger waved in Equius’ direction, the clown shifting his weight where he sat. “Ya don’t wanna be using my name any time else, ya ain’t earned the right to it here. You know how you’re supposed to be addressing a motherfucker, don’t ya?”

Equius froze, staring at the other troll before drawing himself up as much as he was able to, meeting amused purple-filled eyes with irritated indigo. “Highblood.” The word was almost spat out, though Gamzee seemed to be completely unaware of the venom of it for the bright smile he answered it with.

“Yes my filthy peasant-blood friend?”

“If you don’t come over here and do something I’m going to leave.”

The threat is received with a soft hum and a fluttering of the clown’s eyes, sharp chin dropping onto hands genetically engineered for the slaughter of other trolls.

“Should I all up and be doing something?” Gamzee mused, speaking the words aloud to himself and definitely heard by the other’s ears. “Or be watching you break your cuffs cause you all up and failed to make them to a standard that you couldn’t break out of? Which do you think would be more fun bro?”

Equius freezes, stiffens completely and hisses something low and unheard to the clown’s ears. That didn’t seem to matter though as Gamzee grinned, slow and self-satisfied, watching Equius’ reaction eagerly, waiting for the response.

“… I _despise_ you.” He eventually settled on, attempting to make himself as comfortable as he could, valiantly ignoring the increased sheen of sweat and the disgraceful heat settling low in his stomach. “You’re well aware that my work’s _impeccable_.”

“Yeah and that’s why you were threatening to break outta ‘em a minute ago, isn’t it?”

“Absolutely despise you.”

“Hate you too, bro ;o*”


End file.
